Barbarous Bulma
by gaki 0
Summary: A/U. As heiress to the Brief's large fortune, Bulma discovers within herself the need for adventure. So with deadset determination she sets off on a journey into the Wild West to claim her destiny. Written for Maddie-san's Blue & Black LJ.
1. Epiphany

I have sat back a read for a long time. I feel it is now time to attempt an entry. Thank you, **Seducing Reason **and** Infinite Pen** for the western inspiration. Here is my attempt for the Oneshot challenge from Maddie-san's Blue & Black community, keyword "Epiphany." Too late for entry, but I would love reviews of any kind.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Epiphany**

Leaving the civilized world had never been in her game plan; since she was a little girl gowns, curls, and etiquette had always been her number one priority. Unfortunately, a flood of unworthy suitors had been flooding her father's study. They came in all forms: short and cheerful, but dolefully unattractive or gorgeous but negligent play boys. But whether Bulma appreciated their company was trivial because she couldn't shake the feeling that to these men she only meant one thing. Freedom. It was well known in society that she would inherit the entire family fortune, and fortune means freedom. She was the only child of the Briefs lineage, and with her family's wealth she could buy her own country, if she had that aspiration. But now the woman was approaching the end of being called young by the gossip queens of society, and she was entering the danger of being called an insatiable heiress. Personally Bulma couldn't agree more. The blue haired woman wanted adventure not pleasantries; she wanted passion not logic. And by god, if this woman wanted something, it would be attained.

The garden stretched out before Bulma in a maze of green as shoulder high bushes weaved and tangled in an intricate pattern. She had asked for this labyrinth at age ten, and still she loved to meander though the foliage. Secretly hoping she might lose her way and find some amazing land of adventure like in fairy tales. She sighed deeply and returned to the letter at hand. Her friend from school had been a great pen pal over the years. They often shared quirky events in their lives in an attempt to escape the overpowering monotony of a regular life.

_My dearest friend,_

_I may have found your calling! Father just returned from that untamable land to the west, bringing with him souvenirs for us to enjoy. This is even better than those fantastic pirates, apparently they are called cowboys, more specifically outlaws. When one of these men has done something divinely horrible, an announcement is posted with a picture and reward for the capture of the villain. Father brought me one, and as soon as I saw it, I knew this is for your enjoyment alone. He even tops that scoundrel of a seadog you used to rave about._

_I miss you,_

_Chi-Chi_

Bulma laughed heartily to herself. _I see she's as boy crazy as ever_. Leafing through the contents of the envelope, she fingered the course and slightly burnt poster her friend had mentioned. And once unfolding the paper his eyes immediately accosted her. A dark piercing glare penetrated Bulma's countenance; she felt the need to look away, but couldn't find the strength. Eventually she managed to fold the paper over again. _Oh my, and that is only a copy of the original! _ She put the paper back into the envelope and continued her safe adventure in the labyrinth.

But as she walked she compared the intensity of that man's eyes to that of the self conscious eyes of her suitors. Or for that matter, any man she had met. She had to see it again, so she quickly removed to wanted poster and inspected its entirety. Reading out loud to herself she examined the paper; "Wanted dead or alive, reward of one thousand dollars for the kill or capture of ring leader Vegeta." She felt butterflies fluttering through her and her skin tingled. Bulma felt she had been pulled into a savage journey. One in which Barbarous Bulma, best and most beautiful bounty hunter in the land, would subdue and capture the dark and deadly ring leader Vegeta. The idea made her fell giddy. _Vegeta_. She repeated in her head. It almost felt wrong to think his name. She felt absolutely scandalous … and she liked it! She spent the remainder of her walk envisioning possible scenarios as Barbarous Bulma in the Wild West.

Entering the house was a complete change from her day dream as she was approached immediately by her jubilant mother. In a high and excited tone Mrs. Briefs began, "Oh my dear child! That handsome Sir Yamcha came by to visit again. A fine specimen if you ask me."

"Well I didn't mom." The younger woman responded with dissent.

"Oh." Mrs. Briefs had a momentary glance of disappointment before barreling through to her normal unnatural cheery visage. "You are just such a pretty young woman, it's quite a lucky thing given you're so picky! Why, I do believe you could have any man you wanted!"

Bulma almost whined in response, "That is a consequence of my money, not my looks. I want more than just a good marriage out of my life, mom!"

"Oh dear, don't be silly. Now go change out of those clothes, why you look almost wild after those ridiculous walks of yours. Why your father allows that overgrown forest is beyond me! Anything could be lurking in there."

As Bulma climbed the stairs to her bedroom and as her mother's ramblings faded, she smiled to herself. _Almost wild, the heiress Bulma Briefs … wild_. She rather liked that idea. After entering her lavish bedroom, the woman pulled out the burned paper from her pocket. His eyes were amazing, and she had to stare for a good bit of time before she truly noticed his flame like hair. With an intake of breath she thought, _It's inhuman! _ She had to agree with her friend; he was better than the pirate, much better_. And attainable_.

By nightfall she had decided. Bulma Briefs was going west. She would catch a glimpse of this outlaw. She felt a yearning in her bones. A yearning so strong it felt as if fate would bend its web and force her, if she didn't take the opportunity herself. This man represented everything she lacked in her current situation: freedom, adventure, and danger. She would have her adventure.


	2. Dazed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Dazed**

She knew these eyes. They seemed to pierce her soul, but as much as she tried, the young woman couldn't place them. They held her to the spot and enabling only small movements of her head to canvas the terrain.

The room was dark, so dark she could barely make out the wooden walls. The room had sparsely placed tables, which also were shrouded in dingy dark recesses. The darkness of the room was contrasted by the blinding light streaming through a small doorway behind the approaching man. Dust particles danced across the rays as if they were jubilant that the sun had found its way into the room. The rays of sunlight seemed imprisoned in the room, only allowed to shine on a small area, which receded to a sliver as the door's swinging motion came to a stop. She placed her hands on either side of her body against the object her back was plastered against. It felt cool and smooth through her white silk gloves. The object on which she braced herself stopped at the small of her back allowing her to slightly lean further back from the intruder. _It must be a bar. I've never been in a bar_. Bulma started to feel curious, but quickly remembered the approaching man.

"Well, well. Isn't this a treat?" His voice was low and gruff as he sauntered towards her with even, deliberate strides. Bulma looked at the man horrified, and felt her breath hitch in her throat. The man obviously noticed her reaction, for he gave a wolfish grin. "I guess I'm not as much of a treat for you, ni?" he said in a thick velvety voice.

She shivered and opened her mouth to stammer out, "n..n…no."

He was standing direct in front of her now and he ran his intense eyes down her body and back up till he stopped at her breasts. "Ah, that's too bad, but willing doesn't necessary mean fun." He said in an almost nonchalant way. He then placed his hands on the bar on either side of the woman effectively trapping her.

Bulma felt heat travel up her body in a way she had never experienced before. It tingled in her stomach and thighs, and her chest constricted to a point where it was hard to breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched every muscle in her body in an attempt to gain control of her senses. All the while the man watched as if he were amused by her display. _This is not happening, this cannot be happening!_ She repeated over and over in her head.

She snapped her head up and sent a furious glare towards the dark man in front of her. Her blue eyes flashing with a shocking intensity, she felt she screamed in the domineering voice of the adventurous Bulma she dreamed of being, "Who do you think you are! Back away from me."

Unfortunately, what Bulma heard and what the room heard were somewhat different. She defiantly didn't yell; what came out was a faint command, which the man ignored with pleasure. His lips twisted into a cocky smirk and he leaned into the side of her neck, took a deep breath. There seemed to be a rumbling in his chest and it reverberated all through Bulma's body. She closed her eyes tight again and leaned further back on the bar behind her. He slowly surveyed the view she now bestowed on him and purred in her ear. "A man could get used to this." His breath tickled her ear sending goose bumps all across her body.

She turned her head and focused on a small knot in the wood as his callused hands took their chance to peruse her body.

...

She shot up in bed, breathing hard and clasping her hand to her chest. She tried to piece together her vivid dream. She looked around the room and didn't recognize the furnishings. _It was a dream right? Alright Bulma, what do you last remember?_

Standing on the back of a train, one hand wrapped around a banister, she waved excitedly to her parents. Her mother intermediately had a handkerchief to her eyes or waving dramatically in the air, while her father watched his only daughter with hands in his pockets and a worried face. It was dangerous to travel to the west, especially as a young girl with only a governess and a bodyguard. But Mr. Briefs knew his daughter, and it was necessary for her to experience life before she settled down. He would have admired the endeavor, if he could put his worry aside.

Back in bed Bulma thought to herself. _That's right. I'm on my adventure! It had been a dream, but that man … those eyes_. Leaped out of bed and running to her small satchel, she tore out the familiar poster. It was the same piercing eyes. As she remembered the dream, she started to have her first doubts about the ring leader Vegeta being the answer. Looking back down at his likeness, she felt goose bumps began to form on her body and her breathing became labored. _Even his picture is scary_.


	3. Scenery

I am not really sure if this would qualify enough for the "scenery" theme. It seems kind of vague, isn't scenery everywhere? I have also been wondering, I wonder how many readers it takes to get a review. So far out of 118 visitor, only one review…tsk,tsk. I would love to hear from you…yes, you.

Thank you **Karashi** for adding the story to alerts.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Scenery**

When she woke in the morning, Bulma attempted to change the travel plans to avoid the man's neighborhood. Unfortunately, part of being a wanted man included being unpredictable. She was forced to settle for a few days in the next town where it was rumored the outlaw would never venture. After discovering, for the first time in her life, she couldn't get what she wanted, she through a temper tantrum. It first involved attempting to slam the train cart door, but it wasn't very satisfying given the doors actually slide. A whooshing slide wasn't as therapeutic as a banging slam. In her failure, next she tried to run through the train, but of course the length of the train was not sufficient to simmer her temper.

Eventually she settled for sitting on the back of the caboose watching the scenery change before her eyes. The green lush world she was accustomed to, faded towards brown until eventually a flat, arid land was before her. The tracks whizzed underneath the dangling feet of Bulma, memorizing her in a trance-like state. She tried not to think about the dream she had the night before, but it kept creeping back into the forefront of her mind. But sitting on the back of the train, she felt at peace. _Finally, I'm not thinking about that horrid man. _She smacked her hand to her forehead, as Vegeta was pulled, once again, into her thoughts. _And this time I did it consciously!_

…

Bulma soon found her tantrum was unnecessary; she was having a wonderful time. She had bought the best horse in town whether he was for sale or not. Which of course he wasn't, but after explaining to the owner that she would have the horse, even if she had to buy the town to do it, he sold her the animal for a steep price. She was now riding the beautiful bay, like a man, with a speed that pulled the pins out of her hair. She had never smelled anything as glorious as the open country. The tall grass flowed like an ocean and rocks jutted out of the earth in a savage and unreal way. The horse splashed into a shallow stream, and she allowed him a small drink before hurtling forward again. She felt free and loved it! Her bodyguard did not attain such a lovely animal and had fallen behind. She could barely make out the man in the distance. And she suddenly realized, _this is the first time I have truly been alone._

…

The smoke bellowed across the room in dazzling swirls and rushes above the heads of cackling and cursing men. Cards few and drinks slammed on tables around the motley crew of gamblers, drunkards, and outlaws. The only door to the room swished open with an immediacy that seemed to stem from fear. A silhouette of over dramatic hair leaned threw the doorway and a hush of quiet fell over the saloon. The three men sauntered into the room with the presence of royalty.

Whispers started to develop in a corner of the room. The tallest of the three changed direction toward the whispers after hearing mumblings of "wanted," "killer," and "Saiya-jin." The wooden boards creaked underneath his oversized body as he strutted toward the table with the now quivering men. Nappa propped his foot on the table and leaned over the frightened men. "Now, what were you two discussing?" He question in a slow, purposeful manner. The two quivering men looked at one another and then at the shortest of the three outlaws. He was still following his original path towards the barkeep, but they both knew the man had the awareness of a mountain lion.

The man to the left looked back at Nappa and said, "R…Rumors that's all, sir." He felt the tall, bald man knew he was lying, but hoped giving the latest information of the countryside would subdue the deadly crew.

"Rumors, eh?" Nappa repeated with a meaningful look at Vegeta. Vegeta returned the gaze and joined his fellow outlaw at the table of the quivering men, but at this point the men were no longer just quivering. Nappa pulled up three chairs for his men and sneered towards the sweat covered faces who had turned as pale as ghosts.

The three men sat down at the table and that caused a small "eep" to admit from the man on the right, at which Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The barkeep then materialized with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey and dutifully poured drink into all three glasses. After drinking a hearty fill, the ring leader turned to the man on the left and asked in a smooth but deadly voice. "Now, what are these rumors you speak of?"

…

Goku edged his beast forward, but the poor horse was worn out and needed a rest. If he concentrated he could still see his charge galloping in the distance, but he knew if he rested she would be out of sight. He never thought he would see the west again, but his small earnings had run dry and he needed an income. He was one of the few men in the city who knew anything about the western half of the States. Mr. Briefs had contacted him personally, which he felt was a great honor.

…

"I understand you have done extensive travel in this … Wild West." The grey haired man stared from behind his spectacles in an almost painful expression. "You see my daughter wants to travel."

Goku looked at the man cheerfully. "Yep, I grew up in the west. Born and raised they say."

"Hm, I see." The old man's expression changed to suspicion, "and you can defend my daughter from, what do they call them, bandits?"

"I believe I can, sire." Goku placed a huge smile on his face.

…

"I can defend her, if she would only stay with me." He said to himself in a hushed whisper. He hadn't liked the stunts she was pulling: She practically announced to the whole town she was rich, and then stuck him with this slow mule. He started to feel bad for the animal and upon crossing a stream he allowed the poor animal a small drink as he tried to make out the runaway heiress in the distance.

…

With a face impassive face, the short man who held his throat to the wall gave a dark chuckle. The man heard the crack before he felt his rib give way. Vegeta slammed the man to the ground and put his foot on his head. The flame haired man bent down and in a sadistically calm voice asked his victim, "Now tell me again how this information is useful?" The man couldn't respond and Vegeta didn't care; the outlaw had already decided to kill the man, but he wanted to play with his catch first. "Some woman bought a horse, and you call that useful!" He screamed at the helpless man on the floor. The man murmured a plea of sorts, which sounded like he was drowning. All three bandits laughed at the informant's position. Vegeta grew tired of this man and with a surge of strength through his hips and thighs he crushed the man's skull in an instant. The man on the floor saw red as blood pooled behind his eyes, and he remembered the times on the farm when he would rise with the sun. The silhouette of the trees in front of the somber sunrise had always been worth waking so early.

The man on the right let out another "eep," as he watched his friend's last breath leave his body. _I'm next unless_ ... The man threw up his arms and blurted, "Sh…she said she could buy the town, she's tra….travelling on the Transcont…" Nappa smacked the man across the head and the informant slammed into the wall unconscious.

Vegeta ignored the unconscious victim, his bloodlust satiated by the other man. He turned to his men with an amused glint in his eye. "Well, it looks like we have a prey to catch, boys."


	4. Spark

Finally a meeting of the two. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Spark**

She placed a delicate kiss on the end of his soft nose and stoked the lovely face of her new best friend. He responded by lowering his head and giving a small snort of approval. "Oh Ronaldo, I'm so glad I found you," she gently told her companion and then gave his sturdy neck a secure hug. Goku had wanted to leave the horse behind, and the argument only ended with Bulma agreeing to buy her bodyguard a horse of equal quality. "But we will never find one as wonderful as you," the horse neighed in agreement. They had purchased the cargo cart behind her luxury cart for the transport of Ronaldo, and the heiress seemed to spend a majority of her time with the beast. The soft light emitting from the lantern next to Bulma gave the large area an intimate feel; to Bulma the dark stable cart was peaceful and quiet.

The purchase of Ronaldo spurred an independent feeling within her. She started to feel in control of her life for the first time and had even refused to wear her normal attire. She had decided to buy men's pants and shirts in the previous town. After trying the clothes on, Goku had giggled a response, "Bulma, you'll never look like a man if that's what you're trying."

"I am not, thank you very much." Bulma turned up her nose in response, but still gave herself a once over. Men's clothing weren't exactly made to contain her large breasts or her shapely rear; therefore, these two attributes strained against the cloth. "But at least I can ride better than in those silly dresses." She gave Goku a flashy smile and winked, then both threw their heads back and gave a hearty laugh.

Goku was quickly becoming a good friend. He had whined for hours after Bulma had taken Ronaldo and left Goku in the dust. He seemed more upset that he had to be alone, than that Bulma could have been in trouble. He was more easygoing than any man she had met, and she truly enjoyed his company. _Lucky, since he's usually glued to me_. He had finally let her visit Ronaldo alone once the train had left any type of settlement.

…

The metal wheels crushed themselves against the steel rods causing a sickening grinding noise to emit from the bowels of the train. Vegeta always liked the sound, it reminded him of past victories, and triggered the familiar adrenaline to start pumping through his veins. He urged his stolen steed forward and gave a cruel smirk as he advanced towards the caboose of the train. The Transcontinental stayed two days longer than scheduled in the town where the foolish woman had announced her wealth. This delay had allowed the Saiya-jins, as Vegeta grandfather had called their clan, to catch up to their prey.

Vegeta pulled alongside and leapt onto the grab iron on the side of the cart. He wrapped an elbow around a rung and then pitched his feet forward at the same time as releasing his elbow. For a few seconds the man flew through the air to land feet first on the caboose platform. He knelled under window and looked at the four horse stagecoach his men were ushering on the parallel road a quarter mile behind the train. Given the speed of the train, the road would travel next to the train for the next twenty minutes. In this time he had to capture the heiress and get her off the train. He knocked on the door to the inside of the caboose and waited. A skinny man with a whistle in his mouth peeped his head out the door saying, "Is that you Miss Briefs?"

Vegeta grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, tossed him off the back of the train and slide his foot in the doorway before the door could slide shut. "Not quite," Vegeta's deep voice rumbled in sarcastic amusement as he watched the skinny man tumbled end over end on the rough terrain; he had not even had the chance to blow his whistle. _Well, it looks like I am on the right train._

The cart swayed in a rhythmic fashion as the short muscular man quietly stalked into the empty caboose. From unlucky informants, the Saiya-jin had discovered the Briefs' carts were connected last in the train for privacy. _Too easy._ The leader thought to himself.

…

The rear door had slide open with a hiss and Bulma turned to the rear of the train expecting to see the friendly skinny man who manned the caboose. And in a curious soft tone she questioned, "Mr. John, is that you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew this man was not her acquaintance. She could barely make out the figure in the far end of the dim stable. The man was shorter than the worker and his stocky figure screamed strength. The stranger seemed to have a ridiculous hat, of some sort, for in the shadows it seemed as if a flame was rising from his head. She stood at full height and with the voice she used for servants she said, "This cart is of **off** limits to passengers."

"Good thing I'm not a passenger." The man answered taking a step forward which partially illuminated his face. He continued in a teasing voice, "Now are you going to help me find your lady, or do I have to throw you off the train as well?"

Several things occurred, all at once, to our heroine. First, poor John had been thrown from the train and before she could pay any attention to her other revelations she exclaimed, "You animal, Mr. John never did anyone any harm." But she didn't stop there for she continued in a motherly voice, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I assure you, I'm not ashamed," he smirked as he took another step towards the feisty woman. The woman opposite him raised her lantern forward and he snarled, "But I am an animal." He saw the little woman's face go pale as facial recognition finally dawned on her.

She clenched her empty fist by her side to stop from trembling and squeezed her eyes shut. These actions reminded her of her dream. "Not today," she whispered to herself through clenched teeth and gained control of her body. _He thinks you're a servant_. She snapped her eyes open, sparks practically flying out of her eyes. "I am not helping you, you filthy beast!"

Vegeta gave a derisive chuckle as he felt a different type of excitement grow inside him. "Well it would be a waste to throw you off the train." He looked at her attire, noting the strain of the shirt and stopped his perusal to admire her natural endowments. He quickly licked his top lip and propositioned in a hushed baritone, "but I'm sure I can find more suitable means of retrieving information."

This man standing in front of her was **the** Vegeta from her poster. She stared at him and realized his liking didn't do him justice. The eyes and hair were correct, but his face was angled in a beautifully dangerous way, very different from the plain, shallow face she had come to know from the poster. The lantern threw light on his face in the same manner her father used to simulate his scary stories. In this case, the light effects were truly terrifying. She swallowed hard and looked into his dark emotionless eyes, _If I could only get to the next cart, Goku could help_. She looked the predator's body over and a slight doubt grew within her as to whether Goku could actually help her. His neck was lined with muscle. She followed one bulge down his neck to where it disappeared underneath the collar of his shirt. She heard rumbling deep in this chest, and she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before opening his mouth. "Like what you see little woman?" he questioned in an amused husky voice.

Bulma snapped back to reality and narrowing her eyes she retorted, "Most certainly not!" In response, he threw his head back in a sincere and open laugh. Bulma watched his open enjoyment with a sick fascination. She found her traitorous mind thinking, _in a different life he would be a handsome man_. _What could have turned a man to such evils? _But contemplating the possible events that may have shaped the dangerous man in front of her was for another day. Today, she had to come up with a plan. In her best sex kitten voice, she purred, "well … perhaps…"

The intensity which burned in Vegeta's dark eyes grew to an almost stifling point, and Bulma felt her breath hitch in her throat. He truly was gorgeous, but she reminded herself this was an escape plan not a flirtatious game. She continued her baiting, "But let me see what I am bargaining for" and in a domineering low voice she added, "Take off your shirt."

Wearing his trade mark smirk, he raised an eyebrow and countered, "and what do I get in return?" His time was quickly running out; he had to end this little game with the blue haired beauty. _Maybe I'll take her with me, _distracted he thought on, _I haven't had a willing woman in a long time_. Whores only saw a cash bag, and he was growing tired of the stun women entered when he forced himself on them.

Bulma saw her chance; she smacked Ronaldo on the leg and ran towards the car door. The horse reared on his hind legs forcing the bandit to spring back, and Vegeta bellowed in anger. Bulma slammed her body against the sliding door and yanked the door open. She ran through the doorway, whipped around and latched the door. Just as the lock clicked the angry Saiya-jin body crashed against the door causing the lock to buckle. She didn't have long before he got through the door. She screamed Goku's name from the loud bridge platform and almost immediately the younger man stuck his head out of the luxury car door.

His expression changed in an instant as he noticed the Saiya-jin leader's livid face in the door window. His face turned severely serious as he ordered the frightened heiress inside the cart. She rushed past him and mumbled hysterically "Vegeta … lock … oh god!" She forced herself to breathe deeply and shouted through the car doorway "He's going to break the lock!"

But Vegeta had stopped pounding on the door, and he was staring at her bodyguard with undisguised hatred. "You'll regret returning, Kakarot!" The outlaws roared through the glass, then with a sudden burst of strength he kicked open the door and stepped through with calm, precise steps. Energy seemed to crackle around him as he glared at Bulma's bodyguard and he persisted in his threats, "your fate will conquer you yet, traitor."

Goku went down on one knee and bowed before the superior man who was glaring daggers at him. In his most respected tone he injected a "Sir." With a hidden hand Goku gripped the coupler spike with the tips of his fingers.

Vegeta's pride permeated throughout his body and he looked down his nose at the subjugated man. "As if I would forgive such a pathetic excuse of a man," the Saiya-jin leader growled crossing his arms over his chest. He lifted one foot, braced it against the other Saiya-jin and imperially commanded, "move aside weakling, I'll deal with you later." He pushed Goku over with a powerful shove and smirked triumphantly as the younger man rolled on his side. He threw back his head and shouted to the sky, "As I said, pathetic!"

Goku felt the car wrench to the side as the two cars disconnected. Vegeta was too busy basking in the glory of victory to notice the movement. From the doorway, Bulma looked on as the gap between the cars grew. Vegeta hadn't noticed yet, and she crossed her fingers hoping the animal wouldn't jump the increasing gap.

Goku stood to his full height and looked defiantly at his former boss. A goofy grin formed on his face as he lifted his hand and displayed the spike he had pulled out of the coupler. Vegeta immediately stopped gloating. The leader had been outsmarted by his dim-witted former lacky. He straightened and balled his fists on either side of his body. Glowering in the direction of the shrinking forms of Bulma and her bodyguard, he swore he would have his revenge.


	5. Bliss

I really liked maddie-san's take on Bulma's bliss coming from within so here's my shot at it. Thank you everyone for your support! I love hearing from you.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Bliss**

Initially Bulma was exhilarated; she had outsmarted and escaped the clutches of the most notorious man in the West. But once her heart slowed and she was able to relax, the truth settled on the young heiress. "That bastard stole my horse!" she yelled as she leapt out of her chaise lounge. She could barely manage to contain her fury as she imagined her beautiful Ronaldo in the hands of that evil man. "You let that man take my horse, Goku!"

Goku held his hands in front of his chest with his palms waving frantically at Bulma, lest the crazed woman tried to injure him. "I had no choice Bulma," he whined pitifully.

"Yeah, well…you have some explaining to do Goku. It sure did look to me that you knew that ridiculously cruel man!" Bulma screamed back at the frightened man. She fumed over the treatment of Mr. John; the man had always been so kind to her. Vegeta had handled the skinny man like a piece of trash, or even worse, she had never thrown trash out of a moving train! Her temper was getting the best of her; if possible, steam would be streaming out of her ears. _Why had Goku knelled in front of him, what kind of people bowed nowadays? _ She questioned in her mind, until resorting the origins of her rage. "Ronaldo is with that…that monster!" The blue haired woman wailed and started storming across the length of the train car.

"I know." Now Goku wished they had kept the governess with them on their journey rather than leaving her in town. He had no idea how to quell the anger exploding from the woman in front of him. "Uh…maybe you'll get the horse back," Goku added in a cheerful yet apprehensive manner.

Bulma stopped her pacing and turned sharply to face her bodyguard. Her face grew a sort of determination he thought her father would know all too well. "Yes … I just might." She said in the vicious undertone of a strategic general. Goku swallowed hard.

…

"Your pathetic brother is her bodyguard, Raditz!" Vegeta practically spit in the long haired man's face. "You should have rid us of that fool when you had the chance."

Raditz tried to stammer an answer, "But, sir, there's only four…"

"Shut up, you idiot! You're lucky I don't punish you for familial mistakes." But Raditz was successful in calming his leader. Vegeta knew their clan was shrinking, and as much as he wanted to deny it, that fool was part of their clan. "We'll cut through the canyon and meet the train on the other side," he ordered to his men. He pulled hard on the reins and urged Ronaldo to a sudden gallop. The stallion raised his front legs high in the air and bounded across the barren landscape in a thunder of galloping hooves.

Vegeta had to admit the little woman could pick a horse. The beast charged like a war horse and had an intelligent eye which seemed to understand who they were racing toward. Vegeta respected this Ronaldo, as the name was branded on the horse's gaudy reins, he couldn't escape the flamboyant name. "We'll find her soon enough," he promised Ronaldo in a harsh whisper as he drove the bay faster, "and this time there will be no escape."

…

She had been trying to gather information from the lunkhead for hours. _Pulling a lion's tooth would be easier_. She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, so your saying he's going to come after us," Bulma rationalized with her bodyguard.

"Yep, he hates being beaten." Goku put a finger to his mouth and looked up at the ceiling. He looked like a little boy who had forgotten something. Bulma gawked at him, silently wondering if the man in front of her had, in fact, forgotten they were talking. "Actually, I'm not sure if it has happened before," Goku continued after a protracted hush.

"And he's your cousin or something?" Bulma questioned. Goku was obviously confused, and he looked as if he was about to say something stupid. She held up her hand, "forget it, it's unimportant really." She walked away from her bodyguard, ignoring the slightly hurt look that found its way to his face. She had a temper, and he had better get used to it. _I have to come up with a plan_.

She pulled out the map she had retrieved from the conductor and spotted a town ten miles north of the bend the railroad took around the canyon. She had already figured the Saiya-jins would cut through the canyon and plan another assault on her. He wouldn't fail if he caught them on the train again.

_Saiya-jin_, she thought to herself, _Goku had called them a clan_. She peeked at the man across the room. He was eating a mountain of ribs, messily as usual, with sauce spread across the entire bottom half of his face. There was definitely a resemblance between to two men: they both were unbelievably muscular, they had dark hair, and bronze skin. But their personalities were so different. Vegeta had said he would never forgive him, _what could Goku possibly do that was unforgivable? _She shook her head. Once again there she was contemplating humanities when she should be planning.

…

Goku and Bulma traveled north on the two donkeys they had purchased from a Chinese family at the front of the train. She had to pay nearly the same for these belligerent animals as she did for her horse in town. The animals absolutely refused to run, only trekking along at an unbearably slow speed. Bulma found herself once again lamenting the loss of her wonderful Ronaldo.

As the town came into view, Bulma ironed out the plans in her head and tried to hold out hope that it would work. She could deal with the leader, but Goku had to distract the other two. When they entered the town, Goku got a back room in the inn and Bulma sneaked in the back door. Goku could blend, but a woman such as Bulma couldn't.

As Bulma sat on the bed, she evaluated her situation. By now the Saiya-jin would find the train to be lacking a certain heiress and bodyguard. She smiled to herself, _I'll take that point_, she thought as she gloated over her distant victory.

Outside the window, the sun began to sink below the horizon in a spectacular array of purple and crimson. The flat open ground allowed for a view she had never been given at home. The sunset pitched everything into the same color scheme and it looked as if the ocean of grass was ablaze with a swaying and dangerous fire. Bulma was surprised to find something so beautiful in this forsaken land. The West was growing on her in a way she had never expected. She let out a sigh and found her mind drifting. _I wonder if Vegeta admires this as well. _She lifted her hand to her mouth in a giggle. _Just imagine, dangerous villain sighs at sunset._

She caught herself. He seemed to sliver his way into her mind with such ease. She walked across the room and removed the well worn poster her friend had given her. It seemed so long ago when she was last meandering through her garden and dreaming of becoming a vicious pirate or ferocious outlaw. She reminisced the joyful and worriless times. _Was I truly missing something?_ She looked down at the poster which had started it all. The poster glared back at her, as if it knew Bulma had tricked the man he was imitating. Slowly, she felt remorse bubble up inside her stomach.

…

Raditz twisted the small Chinese arm at a disjointed angle behind the man's back and repeated angrily through his teeth, "Blue hair." The shrimp had denied his ability to speak English and the Saiya-jin didn't buy it one bit.

The poor man's eyes widened in horror as he tried to piece together the foreign man's meaning. "Donkey," he said confusedly. Raditz rewarded the man by forcing his arm beyond its ability and a loud pop bounced between the walls of the small car. The tall man released the smaller one and returned to the two other Saiya-jins waiting outside.

"They couldn't have traveled fast," the long haired man smirked towards his superior. "Apparently they travelled on donkeys," he laughed out loud and added, "just when I thought I couldn't be more embarrassed by my brother, he rides a China-man's donkey!"

Vegeta gave Raditz a sharp look, bared his teeth, and walked away from the laughing man. "We stay by the river tonight," the short man threw over his shoulder. "You will leave me in peace!"

Raditz and Nappa stared at the retreating back of their leader. The former felt he didn't deserve that response, while the latter wondered if the prince would ever forget his earlier defeat. He had ridden ahead of the two through the canyon at lightning speed and had barely acknowledged their existence.

Nappa had known his leader from childhood; he had practically raised the young man. So it took little imagination to know what troubled the sulky Saiya-jin; the northern territory was not theirs to raid. The Saiya-jin had once held claim to a small section in the north, but that midget freak had laid waste to their clan and the four remaining members had barely escaped with their lives. The large bald man shivered at the memory, and if a Saiya-jin shivered, it meant business. He scrutinized his leader's back and mutely questioned, _was this woman worth returning to the north? _

…

Vegeta felt all four eyes following him and he growled in irritation. _Never a moment's peace_, he thought irritably. He scaled down an incline which lead to a slow moving stream. Ronaldo, bare of the woman's gaudy saddle and reins, was drinking from the stream and made a soft noise of approval as his new master appeared. Vegeta approached the steam and peeled off his shirt and pants then began to rinse his body of the soot and dirt which had accumulated.

He knew what the older man was thinking. _Was she worth it?_ And for the first time in his life, he was unsure. He abrasively ran the bar of soap over his chiseled arms and then continued down his sculpted chest and abs. Vegeta tried to ignore the scars which marred his otherwise perfect skin. They were not battle scars about which he could boast; they were a reminder to never set foot on that bastard's territory again. He threw the bar of soap in anger and frustration. "No one tells me what to do!" he screamed to the surroundings. The atmosphere did not respond. Vegeta sighed in aggravation, that was his last bar of soap.

The afternoon found Vegeta laying across a large stone drying his clean body. This was his favorite time of day, the sky turned the color of murder making the whole world look perilous. The crickets and cicadas would start their lullabies, and the coyotes would begin their mournful songs. He breathed in the worn, hot air deeply into his lungs savoring the experience another day had brought him. He may not have triumphed, honestly he had been outwitted, but it may have been worth the misery. Vegeta had never seen anything as tempting as that little woman, and he would not allow that sadistic freak to sink his teeth in first.


	6. Delicacy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Delicacy**

Vegeta awoke with a start. He cursed to himself for falling asleep in such a defenseless predicament. After years of training his body to always be alert, he was surprised he had been so lackadaisical, especially so close to the border. He shut his eyes tight to force the unwanted memories from his mind and sprang up from the deceitful rock which had lulled him to sleep. The morning breeze on his bare body felt cool and liberating. He gazed around the land which surrounded him and a thought snuggled into the back of his mind … _home_. He looked down at his body, tracing his deep eyes along a large scar which ran down the length of his chest. He had been a young boy when he had let that happen. He let out a light growl in response to the memory;_ it won't happen again_. He then snatched his washed clothes from their hanging position on the tree and stiffly pulled them on his body. He gave a whistle to Ronaldo and the stallion trotted to him with pride shinning in the horse's creamy, brown eyes.

After saddling the ridiculous attire on his horse, Vegeta rode to meet his fellow men. He thought of the woman he now chased. The feisty woman with whom he butted heads was certainly the heiress he sought. She held herself in the demeanor of a princess and spoke with the authority of a ruler. The anticipation was tingling through his veins and Vegeta felt like a giddy school boy. Only he had never gone to school, and he was starting to doubt whether he had actually had a childhood.

Nappa greeting his approaching leader with a slight nod of approval as he could see his sire's mood had turned for the better. _Sire_, he thought to himself. He kept on forgetting the Saiya-jin had lost their lands; Vegeta would no longer inherit that dutiful task.

Vegeta glared at his surrounding, "and where is Raditz," he question the large man. It was sunrise and they needed to be traveling north. He clenched his knees around Ronaldo at the thought, but no emotion reached his face.

"Bathing, sir," he curtly replied. He had seen his leader tense. _Yes, it is resting on my mind as well_, thought Nappa.

…

The lizard man was rumored to hold a mythical power, but as the Saiya-jin weren't superstitious people they had disregarded the rumors. Several members of the clan had even entered the Ice-jin territory to test the rumors. None of the men ever returned.

Nappa still remembered the snort of disbelief Vegeta's grandfather had given the reports. "Children and imbeciles," the aging monarch had said, "tested against true Saiya-jin power, these Ice-jin freaks would crumble." With such a confident leader, the entire population believed it to be true.

But, eventually the Ice-jin ruler's anger grew towards the cocky Saiya-jins, and he released his wrath through his wicked son. Half the populace was decimated in one day and their confident leader sat stunned inside his massive hall. There was no time for a counter attack. Nappa stood by his leader as the territory along with their people were torn to pieces.

The King's eyes were slick with tears that he refused to let fall as he gripped the shoulders of his six year old heir. _Will he remember me?_ He questioned himself, but before wallowing in self pity he urged his thoughts onward. _He must survive_. And in a calm and decisive voice he told the young boy, "You **will** avenge your people."

The young Vegeta's eyebrows creased in concentration, and Nappa herded the confused boy from the great hall. Nappa believed the boy's face never relaxed after that day. As he was ordered, Nappa retrieved the two brothers, which totaled the four Saiya-jin imparted with the arduous task of keeping the clan alive. One of the borthers was too young to walk but the elder carried him without complaint. The four Saiya-jin snuck out of the territory in the still of the night, before dawn could bring final destruction to the proud Saiya-jin people.

At the edge of the northern land, the young Vegeta stared at his lost land. His face had aged beyond comprehension in the few hours it took to escape. Nappa could physically see the weight trying to topple the six year old boy. Vegeta's face was stern and detached. The large bald man put one fist next to his knee on the ground, bowed his head and stated, "I have and will serve the House of Vegeta with blood and honor, Sire."

The boy glared at his liege, "A Sire doesn't exist anymore." Nappa raised his head to the boy and tried to disagree. "Don't call me that again, Nappa." And with that Vegeta turned and continued the trek away from his home.

…

"Go retrieve that moron, Nappa!" A harsh voice woke Nappa from his memories and he looked again at the fallen prince. Vegeta's face had hardened over the years into the impenetrable mask he had practiced almost his entire life. If the Ice-jin had never attacked, would the man before him be different? "Well Nappa!" the enraged face bellowed at him.

"Yes, sir"

…

Vegeta watched the large man clumsily stumble down to the creek. He then turned his attention towards their destination. Last time he had entered the northern territory, the Ice-jin had known. Vegeta was barely a man when he first attempted to avenge of his people.

…

"Ah, I see the little prince has returned," Frieza cooed as the Saiya-jin was led into the great hall. Vegeta's arms were wrapped around a wooden pole which ran across the length of his back. The Saiya-jin let out a snarl of hatred and Frieze giggled. "Oh, what a delightful sound," the lizard-man teased, "just sends shivers up my spine. You Saiya-jins truly are a delicacy, but I don't think I've ever seen one as delicious as you"

"Fuck y…" A gag was immediately shoved into Vegeta's offensive mouth.

"Now, now, you are going to have to learn to behave little princling." Frieze chuckled with pure enjoyment.

…

Vegeta savagely heeled his steed and the chocolate brown stallion rear up to match his master's mood and then beat upon the ground before streaking across the plain before them. _They can catch up_, Vegeta thought in anger.

…

Bulma sat at the massive bench and stuffed strawberry after strawberry into her mouth. "I love strawberries," she mumbled to Goku. And she quickly blurted "They're so hard to get back home!" before stuffing, yet again, more strawberries into her mouth. In the east they were a rarity, but here they were everywhere. She was once again pleasantly surprised by what these lands had to offer. She thought she would plan her outings safely, but once her friend had told her about the buffet downstairs, the woman was flying out the door before she could remember any caution.

Goku looked at the usually neat and methodical woman seated before him. _She's like a rabid animal!_ But Goku was glad to see Bulma relaxed, she had been tense ever since the incident on the train. She hadn't told him anything, but he knew something had disturbed her greatly. Seeing that man had definitely shaken him up, but he wasn't going think about that. And for once Goku felt he should be the voice of reason, "Uh…Bulma, you're gonna be sick."

She looks up at him with fiendish eyes and denied his statement of reason with a defiant shake of her head. Then she looked down at the pile of strawberry stems littering the bench before her and succumbed to logic, "Well, I guess your right."

She stared at the little, red fruit as it taunted her just within arm's reach. Unexpectedly, she found that she didn't want the tantalizing food. Now that the scrumptious object was so attainable, she had lost her interest. She shot up from her seat with one arm soaring in the air nearly shocking Goku from his seat. "Ah, ha. I've got it," she excitedly squealed. _I just hope Vegeta doesn't have to gorge himself before I become too attainable. _


	7. Passion

I know … it's been a while.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Passion**

The evidence of Vegeta's approach had transformed in minutes from a trail of dust into a smirking flame haired man. And as she stood in the middle of the road she prepared herself to be strong and unwavering. _Calm even breaths_, Bulma told herself. A tumble weed crossed the road with light, bouncy leaps in a direct contradiction to the atmosphere it transgressed. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the light hearted venture and wished she could have such an easy journey. As the wind whistled through the alleyways of the small northern town, Bulma gathered the courage to face the villain before her. In her best impression of an empress she announced to the Saiya-jin, "I see you have come to return my horse, Vegeta." When calling him by name, she had elongated her neck by throwing up her chin and cocking her head at an angle. She displayed a confidence she wasn't sure actually existed.

Vegeta snorted in disapproval and an amused smile graced his face. If Nappa had seen his leader, he would have thought that was the largest smile the younger Saiya-jin had ever allowed, as dismal as it was. Vegeta stared down from Ronaldo at the woman in front of him. Her smooth neck on display reminded him of why she had rested on his mind so strongly. He traced the smooth skin to the junction between her neck and shoulder, and then continued his inspection across her collar bone. His eyes drifted downward to the supple valley supplied by her exposed breasts in full appreciation of her new womanly attire.

Bulma watched the man on her horse as his blazing eyes left a trail of heat over her bare skin. She took a deep breath and quietly giggled in victory at the slight widening of Vegeta's eyes. Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough for she found herself locked in the penetrating stare of the handsome dark man. "Like what you see?" she forced out in as teasing of a voice she could muster.

Vegeta sprang off the horse with the balance of a feline and was nose-to-nose with the woman before Bulma could take a step back. He reached out in a flash of speed and grabbed her just below her shoulder. His hand easily wrapped the circumference of her arm and his hold tightened to a bruising grip. "Precisely," he man purred though a feral grin. Bulma felt herself hauled closer and pressed tightly against the rock hard chest of the dominant man. She held her free arm in front of her and braced her hand against his body in an attempt to increase the distance between the two. "But Ronaldo's mine, woman," he leered threateningly.

Bulma quickly sucked in a short breath of shock at Vegeta's knowledge of her horse's name. But the surprise quickly turned to outrage. She squared her shoulders as best she could and displayed a defiant face. "You criminal, you embezzled him from me!" Her anger completely shrouded any hint of fear she felt prior. "How could you possibly appreciate such a glorious animal?" she yelled at the slightly taller man.

Vegeta once again found himself enjoying the delicate woman in his grasp. "I am quite capable of appreciating beauty, woman," he respond suggestively with a favorable look back to her huffing chest. He wrapped his arm around the woman's slight waist and pulled her lower half flush against his. He slowly bent his head into her neck and took a deep breath. Bulma felt rather than heard a reverberating growl emanate from his chest. His intake of air cooled the skin of her neck as he lightly brushed the area with the tip of his nose. She felt an uncontrollable shiver race through her and goose bumps erupted across her body just as they had in the train. _How does he do this?_, she found herself questioning.

Bulma stared defiantly into his black, deep eyes and detected amusement and lust swirling through their unfathomable depths. She had definitely lost control of this situation, but she did have him distracted as she had planned. Unfortunately, she was completely incapable of signaling her friend on the roof behind Vegeta. She would have to talk her way out and in a weak voice she breathed, "I have a proposition for you Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a slow, lazy blink, raised his mouth to Bulma's ear and with a guttural rumble answered, "I'm listening." He ran a thumb along her electrified skin in slow deliberate circles and skimmed his teeth on her earlobe.

Bulma felt dizzy; she had never experienced a feeling like this. _Oh my_, was all that ran through her mind.

Vegeta's massive body completely blocked the owner of the slimy feminine voice which in a slow, mocking tone broke Bulma's daze, "My, my … I knew you would return to me little prince." Bulma felt the man she was melded to stiffen and his grip on her arm tightened painfully. She almost protested until she looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw unadulterated hatred boil over his face. A passionate snarl emitted from his mouth before he gained control of his features. Then he forced a mask on, and she could no longer read any emotion from the attractive man in front of her.

He faced the small man who had destroyed his life to rebuke, "The only return you'll receive from me is death!" Vegeta shrouded the delicate woman behind his wide body and prepared himself for a fight to the death.

Vegeta tilted his head towards the shrinking woman behind him and authoritatively spoke, "You will run." He then stalked forward and taunted the effeminate devil, "Well shrimp, you aren't scared are you?" He bared his teeth and squeezed a mocking laugh from his taut body, but before he could completely release the forced mirth, the little demon was on top of him.

Goku watched from the neighboring roof top unseen by the new addition to their party. He looked directly down at the evil man who had manipulated him as a young, eager boy to commit atrocities against his own people. His only chance for redemption presented itself from his vertical advantage. Given timem the cheerful man knew an opportunity would present itself.

The younger Saiya-jin watched disgusted as Vegeta's limbs were thrown like a child's doll and winced at the ensuing crack of multiple ribs. _Just get one hit in Vegeta, and I'll have my chance_. He attempted to tell the older Saiya-jin telepathically. Blood began to stain the dry earth below the two fighters and the fight began to look hopeless.

A loud shock of noise came bursting into the scene and tore through the flesh of Frieza's leg. He immediately fell to one knew and cursed loudly. Bulma shakily stood holding the murdering device between her hands. As it slipped from her grasp, she gulped down the bile which attempted to rise out of her throat and stuttered, "Get away from him!"

Goku quickly took the opportunity to leap on top of the disabled man. Frieza began thrashing his assailant and threatening a decisive death. The young man held tightly to his victim and screamed to Bulma, "Get him out from here!"

Bulma stared at Goku in shock and whistled for Ronaldo. The obedient horse trotted towards his owner as Bulma bent down to help Vegeta's climb into the saddle. Vegeta moved slowly and cautiously while Bulma urged his pace onward, "Come on, almost there." The usually irritable man's lack of response worried the woman, but she stayed focused and began to push the large man into their escape.

"Hurry Bulma," Goku barely managed to say as he felt the small yet powerful Frieza begin to gain the upper hand. He felt an elbow crash into his left hip just before losing all control of his leg. He let out a grunt of pain, but managed to raise his head to see Bulma galloping away from the town. A bellow of rage bounced between his ears then he knew no more as blackness engulfed his vision.


	8. Aqua

I love to hear from you all. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

**Aqua**

Burnt orange flames whipped into the warm night air in a desperate struggle to breath, capturing its desire before recoiling into the blue depths of the inferno. She sat close to the action absorbing the heat which emanated from the beautiful display. Her eyes, usually a bright electric blue, seemed to personify the frenzied battle before them as they reflected varying degrees of crimson in an ominous gesture. "He needs medical attention," she viciously repeated to the two men on the opposite side of the grandiose display.

"It's your fault he's in this position!" screamed the long haired man. His mane had taken on a ruffled disposition due to a combination of his worry and outrage.

Bulma stood up and forced one foot in front of the other, clentched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. _Idiot_, she thought before she calmly rebuked, "Are you going to point fingers all night or act!" She commanded the statement rather than asked and received a snarl of anger from the disheveled man. The muscles in his body tensed like a coiled snake, but before he could act as the woman had decreed, his partner lifted a hand.

"What would you suggest?" the large bald man before her calmly responded to her openly militant statement.

"Go to town and buy supplies," was her simple answer. She was surprised by the diplomacy presented by the unusually dumb looking man in front of her.

Raditz huffed and Nappa smirked, "Walzing into town will get us in the same position as him." The overgrown cueball pointed his thumb in the direction of the passed out man on the ground. "You forget little lady, we're outlaws."

Bulma rolled her eyes at the proud demeanor the large man demonstrated. "So you'll just let him bleed out or get infected, or both." At this she point she was screaming, blood rushing to her face in a hue of mahogany. "We need to stop the bleeding and clean his wounds." Bulma began to wonder, _why in this company, am I his savior?_ The answer came quickly: she didn't want to see the strong man next to her to suffer. She looked down at Vegeta's nearly opaque pale skin and she felt her heart constrict. _He just has to pull through_. "Listen," she started in control of her temper again, "I'll go without you. I'm not going to let this man die." She collapsed back into her sitting position with a sigh and held her head in her hands in frustration.

Nappa stared at the small blue haired woman in wonder. People didn't live through speaking to Saiya-jins the way she had, but he felt concern rolling off the woman in crushing azure waves; _She will live another day._ "Raditz you stay with Vegeta. I ride with you before day break, girl." Her eyes snapped forward in surprise and she gave one curt nod to the offer. Nappa observed the young woman before men, her once light pink dress had taken on a ruddy hue, but she still held herself with pride. _There's more to this girl than what you can see_. Nappa thought to himself cautiously.

Bulma felt his black shallow eyes attempting to decode her motives, but she ignores his glare and looked again at the injured man beside her. She squeezed a wet cloth above his forehead and ran the cool object over his face.

* * *

Vegeta felt his eyelids flutter completely of their own accord and bizarre shapes in an array of colors melted and swayed in front of him. One color predominately hovered and dances above him as an aqua waterfall flowed on top of him. He felt the cool spray tickle his face to then continue its icy cold retreat beading down into his think black hair. The sea of blue before him wafted a delicious smell of ripened fruit. _Strawberries_, he thought in a daze. He never felt so trusting, how could this aura cause him pain? He felt himself falling as his sight grew dim and he returned to oblivion once again.

* * *

"The horse stays," Nappa said obstinately at the edge of town. They had rode twenty minutes west to a different small town although still in the north. He felt on edge, he barely trusted the petite woman and these towns were full of Ice-jin informants.

Bulma heard his decisive tone, glared at the massive bandit and gave in. "Fine, I'll walk!"

The streets were deserted but she could sense a watchfulness upon her that made her nerves tingle in alarm. She swung open the door to the general store slowly and looked into the dark still room. Before her eyes could adjust, a door slammed on the other side of the building causing a shudder in the room which clinked glassware together. The sound reverberated through her senses, and she swallowed warily stepping further into the room.

A sunken eyed man was watching remotely from the pay counter and she greeted him with a half smile and a wave of her hand. He looked untrustworthy but she pushed the feeling aside and began to gather supplies from the selves.

The floor boards creaked below her in drawn out whines of pain as she searched the dusty brown selves. _Soap, whiskey, shirt, pants_, she said to herself as she placed each item into her saddle bag. She looked over her shoulder at the onlooker at the counter. He was still observing her, tapping a finger against the fractured wooden counter in anticipation. As she approached his station her attention was drawn to his bouncy appendage. His yellow nail was cracked and splintered from years of hard labor; his round knuckles were bulged and raw. Bulma looked back at his eyes as they shifted quickly to the front door and then quickly back to her.

The danger of her situation overwhelmed her with a rush of feeling which peaked as she heard the front door creaked open. The man at the counter took a frightened step back and Bulma whipped her head around to the intruder, her blue locks following the motion with a slight delay.

The man was suave yet intimidating. He casually leaned against the frame sneering in her direction; his body blocked all the light attempting to enter the small enclosed room. He radiated power. "Well, aren't you a doll?" the orange skinned man said in an unfamiliar accent. He smirked at her knowingly and ran his amused eyes up and down her body. She felt a chill of disgust run up her body.

She looked back at the worker to find an empty space, grabbed her satchel of supplies and darted to the back door she had heard slam early. Her feet slapped against the floor with cold hard smacks, but before she could reach for the handle, the door whooshed open in a rush of hot air. She reached next to her blindly, gripped a bottle of liquor from the self, and swung the glass as hard as her body would allow at the short man that appeared in the door frame. With a cacophony of noise the bottle hit the side of the man's face. Yellow liquid and dazzling shimmers of crystal flew from the strike, followed by deep red blood. The man grabbed his face with a tortuous scream and Bulma whizzed by him out the door into the blinding white light.

She looked around the deserted alley and noticed a three rail fence blocking the right pathway. She ran to the fence, cursing her billowy dress and thinking to herself, I need a horse. Reaching the fence, she vaulted over it and continued to run into the correl.

* * *

The blue roan nipped at the hay lightly, not really hungry but bored and eating out of habit. Donovan let out a sigh the exiting air catching on his floppy lips making a tremble of sound. Suddenly a small human catapulted herself onto his back and gave a solid kick of urgency to his side. He threw up his front legs in surprise and leaped forward, running directly towards the fence not fifty feet in front of him. The whites of his eyes glistened in the hot new day as he accelerated toward the hurdle.

Bulma gripped his mane, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed her knees around the bare back of the galloping stallion, bracing herself for the jump. The blue horse pulled his front legs close to his chest and forced his back legs deep into the dusty ground before thrusting downward. They cleared the railing in a rush of exhilaration as Bulma let out a yell of glee and Donovan shook his head, holding it high in pride. He had escaped the boredom of the corral and dashed into the open country, rider in tow.

Bulma pulled his mane to the east and her large bald companion came into view quickly. He looked at her bewildered and she yelled in her wake, "Step on it, molasses." She laughed to herself, _his face was priceless_. The air blew through her long hair in a long tempestuous wave behind her. She felt victory flow in her veins, the blood pumping in a rhythmic thump which pounded in her ears. _I've never felt so free_, she thought to herself, _I could get use to this_.

Nappa followed the woman impressed that she had survived the town full of sharks and wolves. He began to believe he had been right; there was definitely more defining Bulma Breifs than being a spoiled heiress.

* * *

Jeice gapped over the corral at the escaping woman who left a trail of dust in her wake and she bulleted across the field before passing behind a large rock formation. She was moving too fast to catch, but he knew they would meet again. He cringed at the thought of his punishment for failure and then pushed the dark thought aside. _I'll deal with that another day_. His partner waddled to his side still holding his bleeding head and Jeice could sense him attempting to formulate a complaint. "Shut up! I don't want to her your excuses," the orange man shouted at his short companion. He stared into the distance, his hair radiating the sun rays in a halo of white. "What a barbarian," Jeice whispered to himself more than the injured man, "those Saiya-jins associate with the most interesting of people."


	9. Eternity

Thank you for all your reviews. I just love having support and criticism! I think after this chapter I will leave the LJ prompts. The title is pretty weakly attached to this story. I find it amazing that "The Epitome of Evil" has almost as many visitors this month as this story. I guess people don't like A/U's.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Eternity**

Nappa doctored his hurt companion with an extreme amount of attention and delicacy. Bulma sat a small distance away surprised by the brutal looking man's diligence. He wrapped his liege's injured ribs and cleaned his dirty wounds with soap. Nappa's consideration made her begin to question the outlaws. She imagined that after their leader was injured, in-fighting would start between the two other men. Why were they not attempting to claim the fallen man's place? She had believed that bandits would always be vying for higher places in their social hierarchy and that the top was the most precarious position. But watching these three men, it seemed that Vegeta was indefinitely their leader and they were unable to usurp him. Her focus was shifted as the large body of Radditz blocked her vision.

He walked in front of her and sat on the log next to the fragile creature that seemed to have joined their crew. He looked at her determined face, tracing the silhouette of her face, noting her pale skin and delicate features. Following her gaze, his focus also turned to his injured leader. Vegeta was in worse shape than he had thought; yesterday, he imagined Vegeta would be moving around by now, but the man merely stayed on the ground unconscious of the world around him. He again looked at the woman with which he shared the log. She was blatantly ignoring the long haired man, refusing to glance in his direction. He took a deep defeated breath and gruffly told her, "Going to town was a good idea."

No longer ignoring the man, she turned to him sharply. If she thought she was surprised by Nappa, it paled in comparison to the shock which Radditz caused. The same man who adamantly refused to go to town yesterday was now admitting that she was right. Looking into his dark eyes, she deciphered a small amount of respect hidden underneath his abrasive and disdainful charade. She gave him an appreciative smile, but conversely said, "I've got more great ideas than that." She saw the man tense in response to her statement and laughed lightly to herself. _Obviously, this man doesn't know Bulma Briefs_. She took a quick confidence building breath and continued, "Goku was captured, we need to get him back." She nodded her head in one sharp downward motion hoping her delivery would accentuate the need to rescue her employee and friend.

Hearing the little woman's decisive tone, Nappa felt it necessary to immediately curtail her idea. He stepped towards the duo and facing Bulma's back he loudly said, "No, that's not an option."

Startled by the sudden noise behind her, Bulma turned in her seat to face the bald man. Pushing her luck, she matter-of-factly said, "Yes, it is an option because it's already been suggested." She sat taller in her chair, looking up at the man as an empress does to her vassals.

Nappa scoffed at her logical response. He imagined she was quite the bell in her home town: always receiving her desires, issuing orders to those around her, and wrapping every man tightly around her slender fingers. He scowled at the idea of being controlled by her. He knew his place and it was to serve and protect Vegeta. Recollecting his loyalty to Vegeta, he informed her in an honest tone that "All plans go through Vegeta."

Astounded by the man's unsound statement, she looked back at the seemingly unconscious man behind them. Raising an eyebrow in ridicule, she plainly said, "He doesn't seem to be in a condition to approve plans." He scoffed at her statement and feeling that an opening had presented itself, she continued, "Who is in command if he is unable?" She hoped he would answer the question candidly and quell to some of her earlier curiosity about their hierarchy.

His eyes narrowed in response. The little woman was overstepping her bounds, but the leadership problem indeed existed with Vegeta incapacitated. He looked back at the monarch, then back at Bulma and dejectedly responded, "He's never been unable before." Nappa began to feel worry crawl through his body. Even at Vegeta's worst, he had been able to lead.

Bulma watched as the large man's bravado began to crumble. She gazed back at Radditz to see an equally miserable look upon his face. She stood up, positioned herself so that she faced both men and confidently stated, "Fine. We have two problems." The men looked at her unenthusiastically, doubt ridden across their features. She puffed up her chest and continued, "One: the men from the town may be able to track us. We should move to a new spot before nightfall, preferably a cave or something so we are well hidden and Vegeta can recover." Her mind started spinning as she tried to remember in what direction the mountains had been she saw a few days ago.

"There's a rocky area an hour or so towards the east," Radditz spoke in a low tone. He felt uncomfortable helping the woman, but also understood the need to move. His skin burned under Nappa's glare, but he ignored his counterpart and stared at ground defeated.

"Good. We should pack up and go there as soon as possible." She looked to Nappa in anticipation of opposition and saw anger on his face. She took a step towards the intimidating man, and mustering up the poise boldly said, "You got a problem, big guy?"

He wanted to disagree with the blue haired woman, and he racked his brain to think of a decent retort. Unfortunately, part of himself kept reminding him that nether of the men had thought of the possibility of being discovered. The spoiled woman was right; they needed to move. He scoffed in anger, turned away from her and began to pack their items.

A resounding feeling of triumph flowed through Bulma's veins, but she squashed the feeling not wanting to make the men feel more beaten. She looked to Radditz who was already packing their camp into saddle bags. "I'll get the horses," she announced and left the two men to their work.

Once she had left the men, Nappa immediately looked at Radditz and said, "We're pathetic, taking orders from a weak woman." He was disappointed in himself and felt the need to commiserate with his fellow man.

Radditz looked up from his work and while still filling the saddle bags he stated, "She outsmarted us before, maybe she's worth a listening. Anyway, the Ginyu squad could be here any minute." Radditz could see distrust start to form in Nappa's eyes. The man did always think Radditz was a weak link, and in an effort to appease him he said, "Once Vegeta wakens, he'll tell us what to do about her."

* * *

She reached her hand towards her horse's strong neck and calmly petting the beautiful animal, she asked him, "Are you ready to ride?" The horse tossed his head in excitement as she untied the herd and led them back to the campfire. Once she returned, she found the two men standing over their leader. She walked towards them and asked, "Any ideas on how to move him?"

Nappa raised his lip at the intruding woman and said, "He'll ride in front of me." He did not like the woman standing so close to Vegeta, and he could imagine that Vegeta would not like it either.

They began their journey through the desolate country that Bulma had come to appreciate. The bare surroundings made one value beauty when it presented itself. Not being overwhelmed by the lush environment of the east, she started to notice the intricate magnificence of personalities. Riding in front of the two men, Bulma scanned the barren horizon. Not noticing any intriguing shapes, she closed her eyes soaking in the feeling of the breeze on her face and the warm sensation the sun caused by beating down on her exposed skin. A few months ago, it would have been ludicrous to soak in the sun's rays. Her porcelain skin had been her best feature according to her mother. Suddenly, she remembered her home. Since she began her journey, she had barely thought about her previous life. She found herself stuck in a reminiscent mode, barely noticing the approaching mountains until her barebacked roan slowed in apprehension.

She shook herself from her thoughts and turned around to her companions. "One of us should scout the area," she said back in her commanding attitude. She looked to Nappa, her focus being drawn to the helpless shape of the debilitated man. Pity welled up inside of her, until she reminded herself of the vicious nature the man owned. _He doesn't need your pity, he probably deserved that freak's wrath_, she told herself unconvincingly. She then turned to Radditz who had already begun to scale the slope with him horse. "Be sure the cave is well covered," she shouted to the searching man. She watched him until he disappeared around a rock hoping he would find a suitable hideout. Looking back to Vegeta's body, she asked Nappa, "Should we put him on…"

Before she could finish, Nappa decisively said, "No." She left the subject alone.

The sun had just begun to creep down the horizon and worry started to form in her mind. _Any later and we won't be able to see anything_. She looked up the mountain trying to pick out the large man's form in the disappearing light. Just as she started to think of alternate plans, Radditz' bulky from appeared from around a rock. She looked at him hopefully and he nodded his head saying, "It's this way."

After a difficult trek through lose rocks and steep inclines, they found the well hidden cave. It was perfect: the mouth was barely visible, and it was sizable enough to hold the four of them and the horses comfortably. After dismounting Donovan, she turned to Radditz, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you, this is perfect." He looked at her with a blank face, holding back the feeling of graciousness that came over him. He had never received gratitude for just doing his job. In his discomfort, he overextended his arm when he shoved a lit torch towards her and an apologetic face developed on his features. Bulma smiled sweetly and thought to herself, _They're not that bad_. She grabbed the reins of the four horses and holding the light before her, she took them deeper into the dark cave.

Once removing the saddles from their horses, Bulma began to explore the cave. She looked in wonder at the walls and depth of the room. Bulma had read about caves, but she had never been able to imagine the pure beauty of the natural cavities. The blackness of the cave swallowed her as she walked even deeper. Slight trickling noises could be heard in front of her, but distance was impossible to determine until her foot made a splashing noise as it descended into a shallow pool. She removed her foot and bent down to touch the wetness. Amazed that Radditz had found such an interesting place, she sat down next to the small pool giving her eyes time to adjust to her near black surroundings. As the features of the room became apparent, she noticed a much larger pool directly next to her. She found a nook to stick the torch into and gapped at the room around her.

Bulma's mind began fantasizing about bathing in the crystal clear water. She calculated the chance of one of the two men following her and quickly decided they definitely would not want to encourage being in her company. With little more deliberation, she shrugged off her newly acquired pants and began unbuttoning her shirt. She now looked down at her corset which still squeezed her small frame. Cursing the torture device, she untied the strings with some difficulty. After finally loosening the cords, she pulled the corset over her head and took a deep, long breath of the humid cave air. Leaving her underwear on, she took a tentative step into the water and was surprised by its luke-warm temperature. She descended completely into the water and instantaneously felt days of grim float away from her body. She pulled her clothes under the water, rubbed them together and laid them flat on the cave floor near her torch. She rubbed her skin to get the persistent grit off of her and allowed her body to relax. Filling her lungs with air, she let her whole body float to the surface to lay parallel on the top layer of the water. Each breath she took seemed to be the only noise in the room, and she closed her eyes meditatively allowing her mind to drift away from stress_. I could stay here forever_, she thought to herself. Her blue hair floated in a halo around her head, and she moved her arms across the water creating an angelic effect.

* * *

He could smell food in the air and felt his stomach rumble in response. With difficulty, he opened his eyes to see a rock ceiling above him. Questions began to swirl in his head, but they dissipated to pain as he tightened his abs together in an effort to pull himself into a sitting position. His ribs screamed in agony, and he decided that he had definitely broken at least two. Clenching his teeth together he forced his revolting body up and scooted back to lean against the rough wall of what seemed to be a cave. To his right, he saw his two men sitting around a fire and to his left, an impenetrable blackness. He braced himself for movement and pushed against the wall to pull himself into a stand. One of his knees attempted to buckle, but he willed it a straight position. He heard Nappa and Radditz's surprised noise as they saw him stand and before they could pity him he sternly asked, "Where are we."

Nappa had always been impressed by Vegeta, but his admiration increased exponentially at the mere determination which allowed him to function. He responded curtly, "In a cave to the east, Sir."

Vegeta looked from Nappa to Radditz who both looked vaguely anxious. He had doubts that either of the two had leadership skills and although a cave was a good idea, the two brutes before him would not have thought of cycling camps. He also felt that they were worried about delivering details, details he would attain. Placing a sneer on his face, which was caused by a mixture of his thoughts and intense pain, he looked at the room disapprovingly and asked "Whose idea was this?"

Both men now looked releaved to tell him, "It was the Woman's idea, Sir." The confession came blurting out of Radditz before he could stop himself, and he felt slightly ashamed of turning on the courteous woman so quickly.

Vegeta watched as an array of emotions swept through Radditz's countenance. _What has she done to my men_, he thought in his head. Nappa, usually as emotionless as a rock, even looked divided. He had originally thought the woman was an easy target, but his ideas have been steadily changing about the Blue haired beauty. He lazily replied to Radditz's admission with a simple question, "And where is she?" He felt his stomach flip from excitement which slightly dulled the hurting that swelled throughout his entire body.

This time Nappa answered. Raising his hand to point into the blackness behind them, he said, "She took the horses deeper in the cave thirty minutes ago, Sir." Nappa felt his conflicting emotions attempt to surface, but he reminded himself of his loyalties. _I trust Vegeta's decisions_, he repeated inside his head, simultaneously squishing any compassion he may have felt towards the weak woman.

Vegeta smirked at the idea of trapping the woman alone in the depths of the cave. He turned around promptly and journeyed into the darkness shouting behind him, "Guard the entrance." Now his whole body started to prickle in excitement. The pain that had engulfed him earlier was now relegated to a small tinge. He had always enjoyed having a small amount of pain; it reminded him that he was alive, and he felt more alive now than he had in an eternity.


End file.
